Heaven's Letters
by aznpride16xx
Summary: As you grow older, you will find the only things you regret are the things you didn't do. Time moves forward and waits for no one. So take the chance before it is too late...


**Meilin: So this is just a really short one-shot I had to do for my English assignment. It's not very detailed because she said to keep it no longer than one page. But just let me know what you think. :)  
****Ikuto: Amuto all the way right?  
****Meilin: Of course! Read on my adorable readers ^.^**

* * *

My Darling Child,

Do you remember that snowy day so many years ago? It was our first Christmas without your mother, my wife. She died out there on the icy roads and I blamed you for carelessly walking out into the streets. "If you were never born, Mommy wouldn't have died!" I screamed at you. You looked at me with teary eyes and tried your best not to cry, but your four year old mind wouldn't listen. Tears cascaded down your chubby cheeks and that only irritated me more so I sent you to your room.

A few hours later, you walked outside leaving your tiny footprints in the snow behind you. You fell down, or maybe that was me, I wasn't sure. After all, I had quite a few bottles to drink. I continued to watch you as you waited near the mailbox at the end of the driveway. Your eyes squinted as you spotted something in the distance and then they shot open when it came to a stop in front of our house. It was the mailman. You waved an envelope as high in the air as your short arms could reach and told him that you had a special letter that needed to be delivered right away. He took a look at the envelope and smiled sadly before taking your hand and bringing you back to the front door.

I opened the door and greeted the man as he ushered you inside and handed me the envelope. In bright orange crayon it was addressed: "_To Mommy in Heaven_." I courteously smiled at the postman and waited for him to be out of earshot before slamming the door. I saw your saddening face as I ripped the letter in two. You clutched your chest as if I was tearing your heart to pieces. I threw the paper to the ground and began destroying all the ornaments that hung on the tree that Mommy decorated a few weeks ago. You told me to stop breaking all of her hard work but your words fell deaf upon my ears. I was not sure exactly what happened after that. As soon as I calmed down you were nowhere in sight and everything around me was shattered.

It took me a while to find you and when I did you were sitting in the bathroom wrapping a present in gold paper. It seemed as though all I ever did was punish you since that day, and again I yelled at you for wasting the gift wrap. But even though I deserved nothing, you still handed me a gold wrapped box with a bow on top the next day, on Christmas.  
"This is for you, Daddy." I took the package from you and was extremely embarrassed from my outbursts earlier. I opened up the lid and found nothing inside. Was that some kind of joke? A way to get back at me? Again, I was furious with you and shouted in anger, but you replied, "No, it's not empty. I blew kisses into the box and they're all for you." I was heartbroken, embarrassed, and I wish I could take back all the times I was unfair. I could only wish that I had told you that I loved you more and had taken the time to be with you as a real father should be. But things happened and time did not return, no matter how many times I begged.

Christmas rolled by again one year and I spent it alone for the first time. Although you and Mommy weren't here, I still kept the box by my side and took out an imaginary kiss to remember the love that you gave me. I hoped somehow if you ever got this letter, I pray you would forgive me. Even though the mailman did not send your message, maybe he would deliver mine: "_To My Darling Daughter and Wife in Heaven."  
_  
-Dad

* * *

**Meilin: Done! It's been a while since I've posted up anything and don't worry I didn't forget. I'm just swamped in school work. But here is a little one-shot that hopefully will hold you guys over until the next chapter of Broken Birthday Bonds comes out (NaLu!) Please let me know if there is something I should change. I want some feedback before I send it in for my grade. Thank you!**

**Oh and please sign in in if you have an account so that I can properly thank you. Guests are still welcome ^.^**


End file.
